Warriors: Whispers in The Stars: Rising Sun
by SukiMikora
Summary: Young Sunpaw is no ordinary MountainClan apprentice. Being the son of Clan leader Lavastar and the brother of the dark apprentice Darkpaw, his life is pretty wierd. But when darkness rises, he and his brother are the ones chose to save the Clans of Hyrule. Follow Darkpaw and Sunpaw in their epic quest to save the Clans of Hyrule from the evil that threatens them. Derp.
1. Chapter 1

Whispers in The Stars  
WARRIORS  
Rising Sun

**A/N: This stpry is based on an Rp in the MMORPG game, FeralHeart. To the real Batstar: Please do not take offense to what Darkpaw says about your character! I do /not/ actually think this of you. Darkpaw is just kinda... temperamental. Please do not take offense by his attitude towards your character. Derp.**

Allegiances

**MountainClan  
****Leader** Lavastar—massive dark ginger tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Deputy **Wolfclaw—gray and brown tomcat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Medicine Cat** Sagewhisker—dappled brown she-cat  
**Apprentice,** **Brushpaw—small brown tabby tom**

**Warriors** Hillfire—ginger tomcat with amber eyes

Rockpelt—small gray tom  
**Apprentice, Ghostpaw**

Raggedstripe—dark brown tabby she-cat

Suncloud—long-furred pale ginger tom with stripes of darker fur on his legs and a white chest and belly

Moonflower—wiry white queen

Sandspots—pale brown tom

Swoopingclaw—limber, pale tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Brownpaw**

Swiftwind—black she-cat with white paws and gray eyes

Dragonfang—dark brown tabby tom with scarred ears

Liontail—golden she-cat with green eyes

Craterfire—tortoiseshell tom with blazing green eyes  
**Apprentice, Blazepaw**

Firetail—small black tom with a ginger-splotched tail

**Apprentices** Brownpaw—big, dark brown, mottled tom

Darkpaw—Black tom with reddish eyes, brother of Sunpaw

Ghostpaw—pale gray tom with unusually small paws

Blazepaw—golden tabby she-cat with long fur

Sunpaw—lean golden tabby he-cat with dark blue eyes and an odd mark on his paw

**Queens** Magmaheart—dark ginger tabby with stripes of paler fur  
**Kits, Firekit and Smokekit**

Stormcloud—gray and black-spotted queen with yellow eyes  
**Kits, Skullkit, Volcanokit, and Mirrorkit**

**Elders** Dragonheart—golden tom with a stripes of ginger fur; the oldest cat in MountainClan

Tornear—sandy she-cat with one ear missing

Cloudedeyes—blind, gray and black tabby queen

**ForestClan  
****Leader** Snowstar—white she-cat with bright green eyes

**Deputy** Dekupelt—dusty-brown tomcat with stripes of black fur

**CanyonClan  
****Leader** Batstar—muscular black she-cat

**Deputy** Crowshadow—gray tom with a big splash of black on his shoulders and back

**Warriors** Darkclaw- Black tom

**FallsClan  
****Leader** Splashstar—bluish she-cat with gray splotches

**Deputy** Zorafin—pale gray she-cat

**Warriors** Tallreed—long-legged brown queen

PROLOGUE

Wind rustled through the trees. A stream flowed past, moonlight glittering on its surface. Beside the stream sat a dark shape. The creature pricked its ears and turned its head towards the full moon. The creature was a reddish she-cat, with her long tail curled neatly over her paws. Beside her sat a blue-gray she-cat, and a greenish-gray she-cat. All three gazed up at the moon with wide, round eyes.

"He is returning, once again," the red cat mewed.

"Yes... the golden one," said the greenish gray cat. The blueish one stayed silent, turning her face towards the water.

"The golden one is not the only one rising," she said quietly. The red cat sighed and stared down at her paws.

"Nayru... Farore... What shall we do, sisters? The golden one doesn't know who he is..." she mewed, eyes dull. "The dark one is gaining power. How much time will it be?"

Nayru and Farore both exchanged glances.

"We can only hope," said Nayru, the blue cat. "We must send signs to the medicine cats."

Farore sighed and stared deeply at the water. "The Clans are in danger," she murmured. "As the light rises, so does the dark. But when light meets dark, there is more dark to be found. As light and dark join together, the final darkness shall they seek, and light and dark will win the battle against the darkness that lasts forever."

The red cat looked confused. "But isn't light supposed to _fight _dark? And how can light and dark fight dark? That makes no sense," she mewed. "Dark fighting dark alongside light?"

Nayru blinked. "Din is right, Farore. What do you mean?"

Farore stared solemnly at her sisters. "I cannot explain to you yet," she meowed. "But it will all be revealed in time."

CHAPTER 1

Sunlight lay over to hard rocks like a blanket, warming the mountain. Stalking across the hard stones, was a cat. His fur was bright orange, like a flame. Beside him was a smaller golden cat. Both cats padded confidently across the barren rocks, matching pawstep for pawstep. As they reached a mountain claering, prey in their jaws, a small black cat about the golden cat's age bounded over. The cat was Darkpaw, Sunpaw's brother.

"Sunpaw! What's up?" he asked, tail flicking. Sunpaw moved forward to touch noses with the dark tom.

"It was a good day for hunting," he replied. Darkpaw turned towards a pile of freshly-caught prey.

"You hungry?" he mewed. "C'mon. Let's go eat."

Sunpaw happily trotted after the black tom and dropped his prey into the pile, then crouched down beside the other cat. He picked out a pika for himself, while the other tom took a thrush. The flame-colored cat, known as Lavastar by his clanmates, also dropped his prey into the pile, and then went to lounge on a rock in the sun. The large orange tom was not only Clan leader, but also Darkpaw and Sunpaw's father.

"Hey, Darkpaw, have you noticed how much that CanyonClan leader keeps showing up here?" Sunpaw asked, flicking one ear. Darkpaw pricked his ears.

"Yeah, I've noticed," he mewed. "I wonder what it is between her and Lavastar?"

Both cats suddenly cringed as a large black cat loomed over them, eyes narrowed.

"Problem?" she hissed. The apprentices shrunk back, ears flattened.

"Uh... n-no, Batstar... no problem..." Darkpaw mewed quietly. "W-we didn't mean anything!"

Batstar flicked her tail, and her gaze softened.

"The reason I am here so much is because Lavastar is a great friend of mine," she mewed. Her voice was no longer as menacing as it sounded when she first spoke.

Darkpaw and Sunpaw exchanged glances.

"Ya sure you're not more than that?" Darkpaw teased. Batstar's eyes narrowed, and her hackles raised.

"Of course not, you insolent apprentices!" she spat. "We have been friends since kithood. We are nothing more than that!"

Just then, Lavastar stalked over and flicked his tail over Batstar's ear.

"Oh, calm down," he mewed gently. "No need to be harsh on them."

Batstar began to calm down, and she turned her gaze to the lava-colored tom.

"Alright..." she muttered, standing up. "I might as well head back to CanyonClan."

Lavastar gazed solemnly at her, and the two cats shared a small glance, before Batstar turned and stalked away.

"What is her problem?" Darkpaw whispered into Sunpaw's ear. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of her nest..."

Lavastar glared sternly at the two cats. "Batstar is a Clan leader," he growled. "Treat her with respect."

Both apprentices stared indignantly at their father. "But she's so... aggressive!" they both meowed. Lavastar narrowed his eyes.

"That does not change the fact that she is a Clan leader, and should be treated as one," he growled, turning and stalking away. Sunpaw rolled his eyes, and Darkpaw lashed his tail.

"What is it with him and that dumb mouse-dung Batstar?" the dark apprentice growled angrily. "All she does is hiss and snap and growl!"

Sunpaw flicked his tail into his brother's mouth.

"Hush," he mewed. "Lavastar can hear you. And I wouldn't go so far as to call her dumb mouse-dung."

Darkpaw hissed and turned away, taking an angry bite out of his thrush. Sunpaw rolled his eyes and began eating his pika.

* * *

Lavastar glared at the two apprentices angrily. How dare they speak like that about Batstar? He lashed his tail and stalked over to the leader's den, growling to himself.

"Hmph... They won't hate her so much when they find out..." he murmured to himself. "Then they might learn to respect her."

He then laid down in his nest, still glaring at the den entrance. Suddenly, Sagewhisker, the Clan's medicine cat, pushed her way into the den.

"Lavastar!" she hissed. "Come, quickly! Batstar fell down a steep incline and hurt her shoulder. Come help me bring her back into camp!"

Lavastar sprang up in alarm and darted after the medicine cat. As they raced down the mountain, Sagewhisker stopped at a spot where the mountain dropped off, and Lavastar looked down to see Batstar sprawled among the rocks. He immediately leaped from one rock to the next in a triangle jump, and at last landed beside Batstar.

The black she-cat was unconcious, with a large gash in her shoulder.

Gripping her scruff in his jaws, Lavastar leaped onto a rock. But, due to the extra weight, he just barely made it. He repeated this process until he was back up beside Sagewhisker, and the two cats headed back towards the MountainClan camp.

"Fox-dung!" Lavastar spat around Batstar's fur. "She is CanyonClan! Why couldn't she be more careful?"

As he dragged Batstar's unconscious body into camp, Sunpaw and Darkpaw immediately raced over, eyes widened in alarm.

"What happened?!" Sunpaw mewed anxiously. "Is she dead?"

Sagewhisker silenced him with a slight cuff on the ear.

"No, she isn't dead, mouse-brain!" she growled. "She just fell."

Lavastar perked his ears as he heared Darkpaw mutter to Sunpaw, "In my opinion, a cat from another Clan, leader or not, shouldn't be in MountainClan territory in the first place."

The orange tom shot a glare at Darkpaw, who growled, but stayed otherwise silent.

"Take her to your den," Lavastar meowed to Sagewhisker. "Call me when she wakes up."

Sagewhisker dipped her head to her leader and dragged the large black she-cat to the medicine den. Lavastar then turned to Sunpaw and Darkpaw.

"You two, because of your rude behavior, you will be responsible for helping Sagewhisker take care of Batstar until she has recovered from her injury," he hissed.

Sunpaw dipped his head in acknowledgement, but Darkpaw furiously lashed his tail.

"That is so unfair!" he spat. "Why should I have to take care of that old lump of crowfood?"

Lavastar cuffed his son over the ear, eyes narrowed. What was wrong with this apprentice?

"You will take care of her because I ordered you to," he snarled. "And because of that mouth of yours! Your mother would be ashamed!"

That shut Darkpaw up immediately, and he stared, wide-eyed, at Lavastar.

"You didn't..." he mewed quietly. All Darkpaw and Sunpaw knew of their mother was their first weeks after birth. They never knew who she was, and Lavastar had told them that she was dead.

"You didn't just.. bring our mother into this..." Darkpaw mewed, hurt obvious in his red gaze. Lavastar immediately regretted his words and sighed, wrapping his tail over his son's shoulders.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he mewed. "But I didn't know how else to get through to you."

Darkpaw stared down at his paws, and then stood and stalked away. Lavastar sighed. When was his son ever going to become a normal, respectful warrior? He never knew.

* * *

Mkay! Hope ya enjoyed. Derp. And for Sorceress of Shadows, you should be happeh that I included so much Darkpaw in this... Darkpaw= Dark Link. Sunpaw = Link. DERP. :I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
-

Lavastar lay on his usual rock, sunning himself. For MountainClan cats, the warm summer heat was no problem. Living right by a volcano had given them the ability to adapt to extreme heat.

As Lavastar lay there, the golden sunlight hitting his lava-colored pelt, his tail swished lazily behind him, with his ears relaxed. At the moment, he sensed something beside him. The orange cat turned his head to see the warm blue gaze of Batstar staring at him.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, nuzzling her affectionately. Batstar flicked her tail.

"Yes, I'm awake. It's not like I haven't fallen down a steep path and hurt my shoulder before," she said, pawing gently at Lavastar's face.

"You really should be more careful," the tom mewed. "What would happen if you hit the ground neckfirst instead of shoulderfirst?"

Batstar rolled her eyes and stuffed her tail in Lavastar's mouth.

"Oh, hush, you," she purred. "I'm fine."

Lavastar's eyes glinted. "Ya sure about that?" he meowed. "That looked like a pretty bad injury."

Batstar once again rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine,_" she argued. "It's not that bad."

"You go back to that medicine den right now," Lavastar said in a half-amused, half-commanding tone.

Batstar once again stuffed her tail in the orange tom's mouth. "Nope."

Lavastar then proceeded to grab the black she-cat and drag her, flailing wildly, to the medicine den.

When he dropped her into her nest, he turned around to see Sunpaw and Darkpaw staring at them.

"Hi!" Sunpaw said cheerfully. Darkpaw just sat there looking annoyed.

"Hello, apprentices," Batstar mewed, tail flicking. Darkpaw stuck his tongue out at her, and Sunpaw cuffed his brother over the ear.

"Now, Darkpaw," Lavastar began, "It is not very respectful to stick your tongue out at a Clan leader."

Darkpaw huffed and turned away. Sunpaw rolled his eyes. "Do you need anything, Batstar?" he asked.

"No," the black she-cat replied. "I'm fine as it is... your leader here just worries too much."

Batstar shot Lavastar a playful glare, and Sunpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Are you hungry?" Sunpaw asked, flicking one ear. Batstar hesitated a moment, but then nodded.

"Yes... but you don't need to worry about getting me anything," she meowed. "I am capable of getting it myself."

"But you're injured!" Sunpaw retorted. Batstar stuffed her tail in the apprentice's mouth. Apparently, Batstar loved shoving her tail in others' mouths.

"Mff! Gfet Yfour tail oufta my mouf!" the golden apprentice yowled around Batstar's tail. Lavastar's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Batstar.. get your tail out of his mouth," he mewed. The black she-cat pulled her tail out.

"Ew! Batstar, your tail tastes disgusting!" Sunpaw whined. Batstar silenced him with a glare. Lavastar rolled his eyes and poked Batstar with his paw.

"You need to lay here and let Sagewhisker take care of you," he mewed sternly. Batstar opened her mouth to protest, but Lavastar gently cuffed her over the ear. She shut her mouth and lay there, pouting.

* * *

As the sun rose the next day, Darkpaw padded out of the apprentices' den, with Sunpaw and their friend Ghostpaw beside him.

"Why do we have to take care of that mangy old fleabag?" Darkpaw complained. Sunpaw cuffed him over the ear.

"Shut up, mouse-brain," he growled. "Batstar's not all bad. Sure, she's aggressive at times, but at least Lavastar likes her, so we should show a bit more respect."

Darkpaw muttered under his breath and followed Sunpaw into the medicine den. When they entered, Batstar immediately sat up and stared at them.

"I've told you already, you don't need to take care of me. I can take care of myself," she mewed. "I am a CanyonClan cat after all."

Darkpaw glowered at her. "Which is why you shouldn't be in our camp," he spat. "No one wants you here but Lavastar."

Darkpaw was a little surprised when he saw a hint of sadness in the dark she-cat's eyes.

"Well..." she said quietly, "At least Lavastar wants me here... and that's enough."

Darkpaw huffed and turned away, stalking over to Ghostpaw, who just sat and stared at him.

"You don't have to be so mean to her," he mewed. "Batstar isn't that bad. Plus, Lavastar likes her. In fact, rumor has it that they're mates."

Darkpaw froze. "W-what?!" he exclaimed. "Mates?! T-they can't be!"

Ghostpaw continued to stare at him. "Some say they are. Judging by the way they treat eachother, it wouldn't be that surprising."

Darkpaw's heart quickened. If Lavastar and Batstar were mates, then that would make Batstar his mother! Unless they were just recently mates...

"Ghostpaw, are you sure about this? How long has this rumor been going on?" he asked. Ghostpaw stared blankly at him.

"Well... I hear that they've been mates since Lavastar was a warrior," he replied. Darkpaw felt his blood run cold. If Batstar was his mother... then that meant his mother wasn't dead! And that it was his mother that he had treated like crowfood...

He suddenly turned and streaked over to Lavastar's den.

"Lavastar!" he yowled. "It's not true, is it?!"

Lavastar lifted his head. "What's not true?"

Darkpaw flattened his ears. "You and Batstar... you... you aren't mates, are you?"

Lavastar stared, wide-eyed, at his son. Darkpaw sank his claws into the ground. "It's not true... is it?"

The larger tom just sighed. "Yes, Darkpaw," he mewed quietly. "It is true. Batstar is your mother."

Darkpaw felt as if the ground was falling beneath him. Batstar.. his mother? And to think.. he had treated her the way he's been... as if she was nothing but crowfood..

He suddenly turned tail and ran out of the den, bumping right into Sunpaw.

"Hey! Watch it!" the golden tom yowled, shoving Darkpaw away. The black tom stared solemnly at his brother.

"Sunpaw... Batstar is our mother..." he said, voice shaking. "She is the one who cared for us, and fed us, and loved us when we were kits... and I treated her like... like crowfood in return..."

Sunpaw stared at his brother, bewildered. "What do you mean, Batstar is our mother?" he demanded.

"Lavastar... he told me..." Darkpaw replied. "He told me the truth... Batstar is our mother, and Lavastar's mate.."

Sunpaw just stared at him. "Are you... are you serious...?"

"Yes.." was all Darkpaw said before turning and stalking away.

Suddenly, Darkpaw felt a large paw prod him in the side, and looked up to see his mentor, Wolfclaw, staring down at him.

"Come on, Darkpaw," the large cat meowed, "It's time for battle training."

The apprentice stood and obediently followed his mentor out of camp.

* * *

Derp. Second chapter released. Whoop! Anyways.. hope you lieked. The actual plot will begin next chapter. Derp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
-

"CanyonClan, attack!"

The fierce battle yowl echoed in Sunpaw's ears, and he darted awake. Bolting out of the apprentices' den, he saw that cats were wrestling everywhere. Why would Batstar attack MountainClan? Suddenly, he heard a pained yowl and looked to see the black she-cat pinned by one of her own warriors.

"Let me go, traitor!" she snarled. Her attacker was a dark black tom with golden eyes and long claws.

"CanyonClan is mine now," the tom snarled, lashing his claws across Batstar's face. "_My_ warriors follow _me!"_

Sunpaw unsheathed his claws, running at the dark tom. As he leaped, however, a huge paw slammed him to the ground. He looked up to see another CanyonClan warrior, this one a brown tabby. He hissed and lashed his claws across his opponent's eyes and sprang away as the cat let out a pained yowl.

"I thought you were a loyal warrior!" Batstar snarled at her Clanmate. "And why would my Clan follow _you?_"

"Because, Batstar," the other cat snarled. "Crowshadow is dead. He was killed by a wolfos while you were too busy making friends with MountainClan. The Clan decided that since you were too friendly with MountainClan and spending so much time with them, they needed a new leader. One that would actually lead them instead of going off to be all lovey with MountainClan's leader."

Batstar's eyes widened. "Y-you can't mean..."

The dark warrior's eyes lit up. "Yes, Batstar... the Clan chose me as their new leader. I am no longer Darkclaw.. I am Dark_star, _leader of CanyonClan!"

Sunpaw flattened his ears against his head as he listened to them.

"And I place you under exile! No longer are you CanyonClan's leader. Go join your friends in MountainClan, and die along with them!" Darkstar yowled, slashing his claws across Batstar's shoulder. At that moment, a large mass of orange crashed into Darkstar. Lavastar! The orange cat had come to Batstar's rescue!

"You piece of crowfood..." Lavastar snarled at Darkstar. "Chase Batstar out and attack _my _Clan, will you?!"

"Oh no, my friend," Darkstar growled. "Batstar is no longer leader. Her name is Bat_wing, _now."

Batwing stared at the dark tom, eyes glazed. "No..." she mewed quietly. "I've lost my Clan to him... And my honor as a leader.."

Sunpaw felt a twinge of pity for the she-cat. Whoever thought that her Clan would turn on her? He unsheathed his claws again as another CanyonClan cat jumped him. Twisting around, he kicked the other cat away, the ran up to him and lashed his claws across his face.

"Stay away from MountainClan, crowfood!" Sunpaw spat, tail lashing angrily. The CanyonClan cat hissed and sprang up, leaping at Sunpaw once more, claws unsheathed, and blood seeping from the new wound on his face. Sunpaw met him head on, delivering a blow to the tabby's shoulder. The other tom leaped back, before charging him again. This time, Sunpaw leaped into the air and landed on his opponent's back, scoring his claws down his flank.

He suddenly felt another presence fighting beside him, and looked to see his brother clinging to the CanyonClan intruder's neck. The black apprentice snarled and lunged his fangs at his opponent's throat. When his teeth connected, the other cat fell over, limp.

"CanyonClan, retreat for now!" It was Darkstar's voice. "We'll get them again once I find the Golden Power!"

The cats suddenly leaped up from their fights and darted after Darkstar, fleeing the camp.

"Good riddance, fox-hearts!" Sunpaw screeched after them. What had Darkstar meant when he mentioned "the Golden Power"?

He looked over to Batstar and Lavastar. The orange tom was dragging the she-cat to her paws.

"Batwing..." he murmured, licking one of her ears gently. "You will always be welcome in MountainClan."

Batwing looked up at Lavastar, eyes glazed with sadness.

"Thank you, Lavastar..." she mewed. "I was beginning to think I would have to live out my days as a rogue.."

Lavastar flicked one ear. "Nah, ya stupid furball," he purred. "I wouldn't do that to you.. welcome to MountainClan."

Darkpaw stood beside Sunpaw, tail drooping. "I never thought that something like this would happen," he mewed. "We've got to get Batwing's leadership back... or at least stop Darkstar!"

Sunpaw nodded grimly. "We can't let that son-of-a-badger take over CanyonClan! What if he wants more power?"

Darkpaw sighed and sat down, tail curled over his paws.

"We've gotta do something..." he mewed. "We can't just let that fox-heart do that to our mother!"

Sunpaw's eyes clouded. "I know.. and heh. You were the one who used to hate her guts," he mewed, flicking his tail over his brother's ear.

"Oh, shaddap," Darkpaw growled, twitching one ear. "We've just gotta figure out what to do about that Darkstar guy..."

* * *

Darkpaw lifted his head from his paws, staring at his surroundings. This wasn't camp... mist swirled around, and everything seemed to glitter with starlight. Darkpaw noticed Sunpaw beside him, ears twitching. At that moment, out of the gloom, three she-cats approached them. One was fiery red, one blue, and one forest-green. Darkpaw stared in awe at the three she-cats with stars glittering around their paws.

"Darkpaw, Sunpaw," the red cat meowed, dipping her head. "I am Din. The blue warrior beside me is Nayru, and the other is Farore."

Darkpaw's eyes widened. "Y-you're the Three!" he exclaimed. "The three great leaders of StarClan!"

Din and her sisters nodded, and then held up their tails. "Earth, Fire, and Water. Summon the ancient Triforce, bring back the memories of the past and the future!" they yowled in chorus. "Show the world your light!"

At that moment, a blinding golden light flashed, and a large golden thing appeared. It was three triangles, all joined together to look like a larger triangle. In the center, images flashed. A large, dark tom was shown, with blazing yellow eyes. Beside him lay hundreds upon hundreds of dead cats, all disembodied.

"Darkstar..." Darkpaw breathed. Din nodded, and another image appeared. A black cat and a golden cat, side by side. On the golden cat's paw, the same triangle symbol showed, with the left bottom triangle glowing brightly. Then, the image shifted again. The two cats were battling a larger cat, a dark tom with yellow eyes. On their claws were new, steel enforced claws. On each claw, the Triforce glowed.

"The hero's claws," Nayru whispered to the apprentices. "As the light rises, so does the dark. But when light meets dark, there is more dark to be found. As light and dark join together, the final darkness shall they seek, with the claws of the hero, and light and dark will win the battle against the darkness that lasts forever."

Darkpaw felt as if he was rooted to the ground. "She means us," he whispered. Sunpaw's eyes were wide.

"Find the three stones!" the she-cats yowled. "Fire, Earth, and Water! Six in all, one each of three! Once the stones are in your paws, the Seal of Time shall awaken!"

Darkpaw and Sunpaw slowly nodded.

"Fire.. must mean the volcano," Sunpaw mewed.

"And Water must mean the Lake.." Darkpaw said.

"And Earth must be the forest," Sunpaw concluded. "Three Leaders, we accept your request!"

Din, Nayru, and Farore dipped their heads, and began to fade.

* * *

DERP. I swear, I am updating like, every day. o3o Well, anyways, hope ya liked. The whole "adventure" thing will start next chapter. Reviews are nice! Reviews make Sunpaw and Darkpaw happy! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
-

Sunpaw blinked as warm sunlight filtered into the den. Beside him, Darkpaw was sitting up, tail curled over his paws.

"Well. Should we get going?" Darkpaw mewed, gazing over at Sunpaw. The golden apprentice nodded.

"Yeah.. but I think we should tell Lavastar first," he replied, glancing in the direction of the leader's den. Darkpaw rolled his eyes but followed his brother to Lavastar's den. When the large cat saw them, he stood, tail sweeping along the den floor. Beside him, Batwing stirred, blinking her blue eyes in confusion.

"Lavastar," Sunpaw mewed, "me and Darkpaw are.. leaving for some time."

Lavastar narrowed his eyes. "Oh? And who says so?"

"The Three," was Darkpaw's blunt reply. Lavastar cocked his head.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded. Sunpaw and Darkpaw both rolled their eyes.

"They came to us both in a dream," Sunpaw explained. "They showed us visions of a dark cat with yellow eyes killing and taking over the Clans... and they gave us a prophecy, and we think it's about us. They also said something about Earth, Fire, Water, and three stones. And something about Six in all, one each of three."

Lavastar and Batwing both stared at the apprentices as if they had grown two heads.

"Well.. If you two are going, so am I!" Lavastar announced. Batwing stared at the orange tom before looking back to the apprentices.

"If Lavastar and my kits are going, I am too. I don't wanna miss out on the fun, after all."

Darkpaw opened his mouth to protest, but stayed silent.

"Who's gonna be in charge while we're gone?" Sunpaw asked. Lavastar flicked one ear.

"The deputy, of course," he replied. Sunpaw and Darkpaw exchanged glances, before leaving Lavastar's den with their parents behind them.

The four cats travelled easily through the mountain terrain. Their paws were accustomed to the rocky place, and their fur was accustomed to the heat. As the cats walked upwards, the air grew hotter. Sunpaw knew that they were nearing the volcano, but he kept on.

"The Fire stone the Leaders were talking about should be in that volcano," Sunpaw murmured, tail flicking. Darkpaw nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, why else would it be called the Fire stone?" he meowed tartly. Sunpaw rolled his eyes and pulled ahead once again. At that moment, he heard a thump, and turned around to see that Batwing had collapsed, with Lavastar bending over her.

"Come on," the orange tom urged. "We have to keep moving. It isn't safe in this region of the mountains.. we can't stay in one place for two long."

As if to back his words, a large rock rolled down the mountain path, almost crashing into Sunpaw.

"I can't, Lavastar," Batwing whispered. "My shoulder won't let me... and my wounds from the fight with Darkstar..."

Lavastar sighed irratably. "Sunpaw, Darkpaw, help me get Batwing to her paws."

The two apprentices stalked over obediantly, nudging the black she-cat to her paws. Lavastar sighed and nuzzled Batwing gently.

"Lean on me, okay?" he mewed, eyes filled with concern. Normally, the old CanyonClan leader would have objected, but as weak as she was, she obliged, leaning on Lavastar as they continued their trek up the Death Mountain Trail.

"We're getting really close," Darkpaw murmured as the air grew even hotter. By now, Batwing was panting from the heat, her thick coat not suited for volcanic temperatures.

"Lavastar... why is there a dragon...?" the she-cat mewed, dazed. Lavastar rolled his eyes.

"There is no dragon, Batwing," he meowed. "You must be imagining things."

"Oh... I wanna go swimming..."

"Batwing, you hate water."

"But... it's so nice and cool and.. stuff..."

Sunpaw rolled his eyes as he listened to the two cats. At that moment, he caught site of the huge volcano looming over him.

"We're here," Darkpaw breathed, tail flicking. Batwing gazed up at the large structure, eyes cloudy.

"Pretty orange water..." she mewed, still dazed. She slowly started walking unevenly over to the molten lava surrounding the large volcano.

"No, Batwing!" Lavastar exclaimed, leaping over to grab her scruff. "That's lava, you mouse-brain! You'll burn to a crisp!"

Batwing stared up at the orange cat with wide eyes. "But... I thought you were lava..."

Lavastar sighed in exasperation.

"Darkpaw, Sunpaw, I don't think Batwing can go much farther. You two will have to go ahead without us. We'll travel with you to the next stone, however... but Batwing can't enter that volcano."

Darkpaw and Sunpaw nodded, before turning and continuing up the path. They soon entered through a small opening in the volcano, and their eyes widened. The whole area was filled with lava. There were some dry ledges, and a stone bridge. There were also stepping stones that they could jump across when the lava level was low.

The two cats slowly slinked across the narrow bridge, before leaping onto a ledge. Sunpaw could feel the harsh heat searing his pelt, but he continued on. Darkpaw stayed beside him. They soon came to a small tunnel-like thing, which led to another section of the volcano. They continued slinking around the edges. Soon, they had to stalk down a steep slope, leading them to some wierd round object floating in the lava.

"Now what are we supposed to do?! There's nowhere left to go!" Darkpaw hissed. Sunpaw stared at the round ball thing thoughtfully. Maybe they could roll on it...

"I have an idea!" the golden apprentice announced. "We could jump on top of that round ball, and we could use it to travel through that passage!"

He turned his head to a narrow lava-filled passage just big enough for the ball with the cats on top could fit through. Darkpaw nodded, and both cats leaped on top of the ball and began rolling it across the lava. As the rolled down the passage, they had to roll around some obstacles, such as gate-like things. They soon came to a dry piece of ground, and they leaped off of the large rock ball thing.

"I hope we're close," Darkpaw growled. "This heat is singing my fur off!"

Sunpaw rolled his eyes and continued onward. Soon, they entered a large dry clearing with some lava on the sides, but it was a dead end.

"Oh, great..." Darkpaw spat. "We're stuck. Joy."

Suddenly, Sunpaw caught sight of a bright red ruby-rock.

"It's the stone!" he exclaimed. Darkpaw also stared at it, eyes wide. However, just at that moment, a loud roar rang through the clearing, and both apprentices looked up to see a huge red dragon standing on a ledge. It roared again and flew down, snapping up the stone in its jaws, before turning to the cats. Sunpaw stared at the huge creature in terror. It blew a large burst of fire from its mouth, which Sunpaw and Darkpaw barely dodged. They then both leaped at the creature, clawing its eyes. Blinded, the large dragon swung its massive head and flung the apprentices into the wall.

"I'll claw his face off!" Darkpaw snarled. Both apprentices leaped at the dragon's neck, biting and clawing. Suddenly, Sunpaw caught sight of something. It was a round, black plant... An explode-rock*! He leaped over to it and lifted it, before flinging it at the dragon. When the dragon snapped at it and grabbed it in its mouth, it exploded, and the dragon roared in anger and pain. Sunpaw repeated this again, with Darkpaw helping. On the third explode-rock thrown at the creature's mouth, it finally fell over, dead, before dissolving into a pile of dust.

Sunpaw ran over to the dust pile, in which the red stone now sat, and grabbed it. It sharnk and turned into some sort of collar-like thing that hung around Sunpaw's neck, with the ruby as the little decoration at the end.

"You got it!" Darkpaw exclaimed, rushing over to his brother. At that moment, a large owl swooped down, grabbing the apprentices in its talons.

Both cats yowled in fear, struggling to get free. Then, as the owl flew over to where Lavastar and Batwing were waiting, it dropped them, and they landed with a soft thud.

"Ow..." Darkpaw growled. "Stupid owl!"

Sunpaw stood up, and Lavastar and Batwing rushed over to them, covering their kits in rough licks.

"We heard that dragon in there!" Batwing mewed frantically. "We were so scared you would be killed!"

Sunpaw and Darkpaw both rolled their eyes. "We're fine," they mewed in unison.

"And I am so happy for that!" Batwing mewed. The apprentices exchanged glances, before turning to their parents.

"Next stop, FallsClan," Darkpaw mewed. "They should have the Water crystal."

The others nodded, and set off once again down the mountain trail.

* * *

Derp. Yay! First temple posted. X3 Hope ya liked. Water Temple in the next chapter! Be prepared to meet Miss Leader's Daughter, the brat, Zorapaw. XDD


End file.
